Unexpected
by RedCostello
Summary: Hellboy takes a bath and gets an unexpected visitor HBxLIZ! Read and review please!


Just some rather smutty bath stuff with HB and Liz. Read and Review!

After a rather filthy mission Hellboy bypassed everyone, and headed straight for his room, straight into his shower to let the hot water run over him, he felt crowded in his shower, even with his high ceilings, the shower was unsatisfying and felt more like a slow drip. Stepping out he wrapped a towel around his waist and pondered, sure he was tired, but he didn't feel like sleeping, he needed to relax. Turning round he saw the large bath, which was rarely used, he preferred showers, they were much more practical and quicker. He walked over to it, removed his towel and used it to clean the bath, then twisted on the taps. Water shot out of them, but the bath still took a long time to fill, he retrieved a beer and by the time it was gone, his bath was ready.

He stepped into the oversized bath and lay down, content with the warmness, and gently fell asleep. He was awoken with pleasure, someone was stroking his length, which he was surprised to find hard and ready. Once he realised what was happening his eyes shot open, his hands grabbing the sides of the bath.

"Liz! What!? What are you doing?!" He shouted.

At the end of the bath was Liz, reaching over, touching the half demon.

"What? You don't like it? Shall I stop?" She moved her hands away and sat back, he automatically thrust up as she moved away.

"I thought not." She said, laughing.

"Liz, are you drunk or something?" Hellboy asked, his hands covering his erection, trying to will it down.

"I'm sober, and I'm seeing clearer than I ever have. I sat there, in my room, thinking, I wanna be with HB, then I thought, then why the hell aren't I?"

"Well, you could have knocked really."

"Should I go?" She asked, she knew his answer.

"No!" He almost shouted.

"I mean, you can stay, just no more surprises." He said, a little annoyed, he had wanted her for so long, but he didn't want it to start like this. He wanted to be in control.

Frustrated and embarrassed he looked at the wall.

"Hellboy. Come here." Liz invited, he looked over, she was biting her lip, looking at his. She wanted him, this was his chance.

He crawled over, taking Liz's face in his hands and kissing her passionately, she took his stone hand and laid it on her breast, signalling she wanted more.

He squeezed and tweaked her sensitive nipple, his control of his right hand was amazing, but not quite as good as what he could do with his left. His other hand gently slid down her body and between her legs, where they circled the lips for a second, until he started massaging her pleasure centre, making her squirm.

"HB." She whispered in his ear, his eyes turned to lust and he could feel his cock growing again.

She took it in her hand and guided it to her entrance, pushing it against her. She started to hesitate, he didn't notice. He pushed into her, his chest on hers. He didn't move, just savoured the feeling of being buried inside her. She gripped his broad back, and kissed him again, moving down to his neck and holding her head there.

He began to thrust and she shouted out, her nails digging into his flesh, driving him wild. His tail lashed out and his left thumb continued to circle her nub. He used his other hand to stabilize himself and thrust rougher, he moved Liz's head from his shoulder so he could see her,

"I want…to see…your face." He groaned.

He pounded into her and moved his thumb quicker, her breathing quickened and she started to pant. His eyes stayed locked on hers the whole time, as she shouted out his name in pure pleasure, as she lost her voice in the ecstasy and just mouthed 'HB', she thought it would never end, she wished it didn't.

But when she was almost finished, his breath turned into more of a growl and he slammed into her, the animal in him taking over. The demon. His eyes glowed as he shouted out, louder than she had, and shot himself into her, he roared towards the ceiling and Liz held him close, as she quivered from the after shock of her orgasm. He finished with a few more short thrusts and just loomed over her, looking into her eyes, she watched as his dulled and when back to normal. Leaning down he kissed her gently, and then sat up.

He helped her out the bath and the two looked around the bathroom, everything was soaked, they looked back in the bath, where there was barely any water.

"I'll sort that out later." Hellboy said, still catching his breath.

"Yes you will, you're needed in the bedroom right now." She said and headed for his room, her naked hips swaying sensually as she walked.

He followed like a lost puppy dog, looking for his bone.

So, for now this is it. If you like it and want more please leave a review, I you didn't like it, review it and tell me why.

Thanks!


End file.
